


Cover Art for 'The Shape of Me Will Always Be You'

by CrazyInL0v3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyInL0v3/pseuds/CrazyInL0v3
Summary: A cover inspired by MissDisoriental's beautiful Hannigram fic, 'The Shape of Me Will Always Be You.'





	Cover Art for 'The Shape of Me Will Always Be You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts), [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373217) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess). 




End file.
